Fallout Redone
by Kelleigh K
Summary: Carter sends Jaimie undercover as a prostitute to stop a ruthless man from beating and torturing young women.  Things get out of control.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Fallout

Marcus Davies was a ruthless pimp that took in and beat up young women, all the while pimping them out using them to extort money. Carter had decided to bring Davies down after one of his CI's was found beaten up. She had informed Carter as to what Davies dealings were and Carter wanted to take him down. He had brought the cases attention to part of his team. Ty & Dean both voiced their concerns. "Carter I think its to dangerous to send Jaimie in. This guy is ruthless." Ty said. Dean stood up rubbing his hand over his face. "I don't like sending Jaimie in by herself. Like Ty said...He's to dangerous." Carter leaned back in his chair thinking for a moment. "What if we come into play as part of Jaimie's "regulars"? Get a few undercovers from the night shift to help cover any empty time slots. That way at night she is ALWAYs covered." They guys really didn't like it but they agreed to it. Jaimie walked in. "Sorry I'm late. I needed to take care of something." To Dean she seemed a little distracted. Carter then sat Jaimie down and explained to her what was going on. "I guess I'll need to get some new clothes then." Carter hand her $ 1000.00 ..."Here go shopping today. We need to get in play tomorrow afternoon.

Jaimie smiled at both Ty & Dean. "See you guys later." Dean got up and told Carter & Ty he'd be back, he told them he needed to get something out of his car. He caught up with Jaimie. He grabbed her arm slightly. She was startled. "Dean! You scared me." "Everything okay?" He asked. "Ummm yeah. I just had something I needed to take care of." "You sure?" "Yeah. I'm fine." "Did you wanna go shopping with me? Is that why your here?" Dean laughed. "Nah I just...you seemed a little distracted. I just wanted to make sure that your okay." Jaimie smiled at Dean. "I also wanted to see if you wanted me to come over tonight. This could be our last night together at your place for quite a while." "Yeah I would like that. Will you stay?" "Sure." Dean said and they both went their separate ways.

Everyone way in place at Davies usual hang out, a seedy little bar in downtown LA. Jaimie came in by herself. She was wearing a very short black leather skirt, black lacy top, and stiletto boots. "Damn...she looks hot!" Dean said. Ty laughed. She definately looks the part. Seated alone, Jaimie ordered a drink "dirty martini" she said. Jaimie looked around. She was looking for her mark. No sign of Davies yet. She then ordered another drink. After about 45 mins. Davies approached Jaimie as Ty, Dean, and Carter looked on. He sat down next to her. "Bartender two Kamikazes' please." Jaimie looked over at Davies and smiled. The bartender brought the Kamikazes' over. "Here you go Mr. Davies. I'll just put it on your tab." He slid one of the shot glasses over in Jaimie's direction. "Drink?" She nodded. "Why not." With that she threw the shot back. Dean and Ty looked at each other with concern in their eyes.

Davies had started a conversation with Jaimie as the guys looked on. He placed his hand on her knee & she pushed his hand away. "Ummmm...just because you brought me a drink doesn't mean you can touch!" She said sternly. Dean was pissed that Davies touched her. "I don't think she should be drinking while she's under Carter." Dean said in frustration. "She had one drink, Dean" Ty began shaking his head. "No. No. Carter that's at least her third. She had two drinks while she was waiting for this loser to approach her." Ty said. "I agree with Dean. What if she gets drunk? Carter laughed. He stood up and threw some money on the table. "Guys she's a professional she knows what she's doing." Just as Carter got up to leave he sees Jaimie glace at him and she grabs her purse and leaves with Davies. "She's in." Dean and Ty both stood up and began to follow her. "I don't like this Dean. This guy is no good. One of us should be on the inside with her." Dean shook his head in agreement. "I know man, I know."

Dean and Ty did survaillance on Jaimie all night. It was about 3 am and they saw her come out of the building that Davies had taken her too. She didn't have her boots on anymore. She was walking down the street to where she had parked her car. Jaimie seemed a little nervous. She almost began to ran when she her Dean whisper. "Jaimie it's me and Ty just keep walkin toward your car." When they arrived at her car she turned and she gently slapped Dean on the chest. "You scared the hell out of me!" Ty leaned into her. "What the hell are you doing Jaimie walking downtown by yourself at 3 in the morning? Are you looking to get you killed?" Jaimie scoffed at them. "Your drunk." Dean said in frustration. "What the hell were you doing with Davies all that time?" Jaimie chuckled a little. Shaking her finger in Dean's face..."First of all I'm not drunk. I just had a few drinks. Okay maybe I am a little drunk; but I couldn't stay there. He was getting the wrong idea. I had to leave." They were getting angry. Ty turned Jaimie's face toward him. "What do you mean he was getting the wrong idea?" "He tried to get me to go to bed with him." She turned and looked at Dean...shaking her finger at him again. "I told him I don't mix business with pleasure!" Jaimie gave Dean a quick kiss on the cheek and then gave Ty one too. "Thank you both for being so concerned about me but I'm gonna go home and get some much needed sleep because tomorrow he's gonna have a place for me to stay. So I'm gonna pack and meet him at 4pm." With that she reached in her purse for her keys. As soon as she pulled them out Dean grabbed them from her and handed them to Ty. "Here you take her car. I will take her home." "See you in the pm man." Ty said as he got into Jaimies car and drove away. Dean opened the door to his Range Rover and shoved Jaimie in. "What are you doing?" She said. He was angry with her. She could tell. He got into the drivers side started the car and began to drive away. Jaimie was looking out the window when Dean finally began to speak. "What do you think you were doing walking down the street barefoot in the middle of the damn night Jaimie? Did you really think that Ty and I weren't watching you? Hell you didn't even see us. Do know how dangerous the situation could of been since you were drinking? You need to be in constant control of the situation and if you are drinking your impaired." "Well if it makes you feel any better he wanted me to snort some coke...soooooo..." Dean stopped the car. "That's it. This whole thing just started and its already out of control. I'm telling Carter to pull you." Jaimie got pissed. "Who the hell do you think you are Dean? This is not your decision." Jaimie said as she tried to get out of the car. Dean grabbed her and pulled her back, leaned over her and shut the door. "DON'T!" He said. "Fine...I won't say anything but you CAN'T get drunk anymore. It's too dangerous." He leaned over and pulled her face to his and he kissed her. "You have to be careful! Please! Promise me that." She smiled. "Dean I promise. I'll be careful. I just I guess I got a little nervous when he pulled the coke out. I turned it down. Instead I started to drink a little more. I promise it won't happen again." Dean looked at Jaimie. "It can't!"

4 weeks later…..

Davies liked what he saw in Jaimie. She had a quality about her. She was not only beautiful; he felt that she seemed dangerous. He was intrigued by that. He had told her what he always told his girls. How they could make a lot of money and that he would take care of them as long as they followed his rules. That is why Jaimie became involved. The women he promised to take care were beaten with in an inch of their lives if the didn't obey his rules. Carter Shaw hated men that abused women and he was gonna take him down. Even if it meant putting Jaimie in harms way. He knew she could defend herself and if she couldn't Ty, Dean and himself would protect her.

Carter had made sure that her customer base were all cops that would be aware of the undercover operation. Every night she had"customers". Dean, Ty & Carter were regulars in her repertoire. She would take her clientele back to her seedy room that her Pimp had secured for her. She charged $ 500. For the night. She was to give her Pimp (Marcus Davies) $ 400. And she got to keep a $ 100.00. Each client would spend the night. They all knew it was an undercover gig so they sat up with Jaimie and kept her company for the night. She would collect the information needed and when morning approached she would "accept payment" and they would be on their way. There was a video camera that Marcus had installed at the entrance of each room. Each girl was to take care of business off camera but they were to accept their payment at the door in front of the camera so Marcus could keep track of every transaction.

Jaimie had been under for 4 weeks now going on 5. She was tired of going back and forth to this disgusting place. She just wanted to go home. It was Dean's regular night with her. He could tell she was on edge as soon as he saw her. He touched her face and gently pushed her in the door. Dean didn't think about what he was doing; he forgot that Marcus was probably watching; and he was. Marcus stiffened in his chair. He could tell by the interaction between them that there was something going on; more than just business. He didn't like it.

"What's wrong?" He whispered as he began to gently kiss her. During their time together they would take advantage of the one night a week they had with each other. She tried to pull away but he wouldn't have any of it..."No no no, come on talk to me. Tell me what's going on in that pretty little head of yours." She smiled a tired smile and pulled him to the bed. She sighed "I don't know how much longer I can stay in this disgusting place. I wanna go home; sleep in my own bed; take a shower in my nice clean apartment." Dean put his arm around her and she leaned her head on his shoulder "its gonna be over soon. I promise." He said. She stood up and started to pace. "Dean it's been almost 5 weeks! I mean how long does Carter expect me to stay under like this? Marcus makes me feel uneasy. He makes me feel very vulnerable." Dean walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist placing his head over her shoulder. "What do you mean?" "Everyday he puts to moves on me. Everyday he wants me to take a hit or have a drink with him. I told him I don't mix business with pleasure; but everyday he still asks and I'm afraid one day he's not going to ask." "Jaimie that is why we are your "regulars" and that's why you have undercovers as customers; to keep you safe. "I know, I know; but you have no idea how a man can make you feel that way." Dean turned her to face hims he pushes her hair out of her face; "Jaimie if things get out of control and you can't handle it alone I will be there for you we all will." She pushed Dean away. "Dean!" She yelled. "I can take of myself! I just don't like feeling this way. Okay." Dean put his hands up in the air. "Sorry baby…I didn't mean to make you feel like you can't take care of yourself I know you can. Okay? Look, let's call it a night, your tired & we need to make sure that I get out of here on time. K?" Jaimie gave him a little chuckle. "Okay." They both got into bed Jaimie was so exhausted; she fell asleep almost immediately. Dean fell asleep about a half an hour later thinking about what she had said.

About 8 hours later. Dean woke up. He took a quick shower and then woke Jaimie up. "Come on baby. Gotta give Marcus his show. She stirred a little. "I wish you didn't have to go." She said. Dean walked over and laid next to her and gently kissed her on the forehead and pulled her into his arms; "I know baby, but I gotta go catch up with Ty and Carter. Ty's gonna be with you tonight. K?" She rolled over "mmmmmmm mmmmm". Jaimie got out of bed and went and took a quick shower.

They both felt refreshed after their showers and got ready for what lie ahead today. Jaimie walked Dean to the door. He gave her payment she gently kissed him on the cheek as they said their goodbyes until next week. Dean opened the door to leave and there stood Marcus. They were both surprised. "Well, well, well Jaimie…who is this? Your boyfriend? Jaimie appeared to be nervous. She pushed herself in front of Dean. "Marcus…what are you talking about? This is Dean he's one of my regulars. Marcus looked her straight in the eye reached out and grabbed her by the throat. "Shut up you BITCH!" Dean jumped him and he released his grip on Jaimie. "Don't you ever touch her again? You SOB." Jaimie was coughing and holding her throat. While coughing she pushed the two apart and said "Marcus…plea…ase…I, I promise he's just one of my regulars. Look he already paid me." She said as she finally stopped coughing as she handed him the money. Marcus straightened himself out and took the money. He laughed. "Sorry Sweetheart. No hard feelings?" He looked at Dean "I have to keep my girls in check and if I think they are screwing me I need to let them know whose boss." Dean was a little on edge now. Nervous for Jaimie's safety. He looked at her and got in Davies face "She's not screwing you. If anything she's screwing me… & a few others I'd imagine, but you don't gotta treat her like that." Jaimie couldn't believe what Dean had just said. She gently nudged him "Dean you need to go. NOW!" He could tell she was upset with him. "Jaimie. I will see you same time next week."

Marcus explained to Jaimie that he was sorry and that he would be checking in later. Jaimie closed the door and went to the mirror. She could see bruises forming on her neck. She felt sick to her stomach. She laid down on the bed. She tried to close her eyes but she couldn't she was scared. While trying to collect her thoughts she heard a tapping on the bathroom mirror. She opened the window and Dean climbed in. She looked angry; scared…he could see all kinds of emotions on her face. She pushed him into the bathroom counter and began to hit him with her fists "Why did you say that? Why would you say something like that?" He grabbed her by the wrists. "Jaimie…STOP IT!" I had to say something or he would have beat the hell out of you when I left." She gave up. He gently lifted up her face and looked at the bruises that were starting to form on her neck. "I'm gonna freakin kill that son of a bitch. THIS IS GONNA END TONIGHT!" Dean said. He got Jaimie to finally relax and then he knew it was time to go meet up with Ty & Carter. "You gonna be okay?" He asked. Jaimie looked at him nervously. "Yeah. I'll be fine." Dean leaned over and gently kissed her on the forehead. "I will see you later."

Dean rushed back to the office. He told Carter and Ty that this had to end tonight. He explained to them what happened and that he felt that Jaimie was in extreme danger. As they began to set their plan in motions; Davies was making plans of his own for Jaimie.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Carter was pacing around the room. "Ty tonight is your night with Jaimie…how do we wanna do this?" "Lets send in another undercover; That way we can prepare to take down the dude tonight." Ty said. "I like it. I'll bring in Nick Sullivan. We haven't used him yet." "Does Jaimie know Sullivan?" Ty asked. "Yeah Jaimie used to work Hollywood Division with him; good idea she'll feel comfortable with him." Dean said as he grabbed his phone. "Dean give Jaimie a call, give her the heads up as to whats going on this evening." "Will do." Dean said.

Jaimie had tried to lay down after Dean left but she couldn't shake the feeling of Marcus's hand around her throat. She didn't know why but she was feeling very anxcious. She decided to go do something. She needed to keep herself occupied instead of thinking about tonight.

Dean tried to call Jaimie but her phone kept ringing and ringing….."Damn It Jaimie…why the hell aren't you answering your phone?" Ty walked over toward Dean… "What's up? You look upset?" Ty asked as he nudged Dean. He ran his hand over his head… "It's Jaimie…." Carter walked around the corner.. "What about Jaimie?" Dean looked at both of them and laughed nervously…"I gotta bad feeling Carter she's not answering her phone…She's not thinking clearly, she's nervous….she said that Davies makes her feel edgey." Carter shook his head. "Okay…let's get a GPS trace on her phone." He looked at Dean "Did she say anything else? Did she say she was gonna go anywhere?"

Jaimie decided that she would just take the day and relax. She knew that something big was gonna go down tonight. She put on a crème lightweight sweater, a pair of jeans and her uggs. She left her room and decided to go for a walk. She didn't realize how chilly it was and she had to go back inside and grab her white sleeveless jacket. When she walked into her room she realized she had forgotten cell because she heard it ringing; so she grabbed it, she saw it was Dean but she decided not to answer it so she put it on vibrate because she needed some time to think and she didn't want to be bothered for the next few hours. She needed to clear her head.

When Jaimie left the building she decided she would go to the local park. It was about 2 blocks away. She had no idea that Davies had followed her. Jaimie had been walking for about 15 minutes when a hand gently touched her shoulder. She was startled. "What the hell….Marcus you scared me." She smiled at him. He smiled back at her. "Beautiful day for a walk huh!" "Yeah." She whispered. "I justed needed some time to myself." He reached out and gently pushed a strand of hair out of her face. "Something bothering you? Would you like to talk about it?" Jaimie began to get nervous. "Look Marcus…I just need some time to think…I need to clear my head…so if you don't mind…" Jaimie said as she began to walk away. As she was beginning to walk she put her hands in her pocket and felt her cell phone vibrate. She didn't want to raise any red flags so she hit the receive call button and left the phone on in her pocket and she continued to walk. Dean could hear her through the receiver but he knew that she hadn't actually answered. "Jaimie!" He yelled.

Dean was scared. "What's going on?" Ty came running into the room. "It's Jaimie she answered her phone but she didn't respond. It's like she wants us to hear her." Dean said. As Dean and Ty listened Davies continued to walk beside Jaimie. "I am sorry about this morning." Jaimie sighed. "When I saw Dean touch you last night I got jealous." Ty looked at Dean. "See I like you Jaimie. I have feelings for you. I think about you 24 hours a day. I would like to keep you all for myself." Jaimie scoffed at this. "Marcus…anything between us is purely professional." Marcus got upset and smacked Jaimie right across the face. She was in shock. "YOU DON'T GET TO DECIDE." He once again grabbed Jaimie by the neck. "It's Dean isn't it? You got a thing for him don't you.?" Jaimie pried his hand from her neck and screamed at him. "DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH ME AGAIN. I told you I'm not interested. "Marcus is this how you treat women?" She asked blatantly. Davies chuckled and backhanded Jaimie splitting her cheek open ."

"He just hit her." Dean said with anger in his voice. "MARCUS!" Jaimie screamed. "What the hell?" She said as she tried to walk away once again. He stroaked her hair. "Marcus what are you doing? Let go of me!" "Not until we get to know each other. I wanna get to know you like your weekly clients know you." Jaimie's face went ghostly white. Her voice began to tremble she gently tried to pull away from him. "Marcus please…you don't wanna do this." Dean's face went ghostly white. Ty scoffed. "We got a destination yet?" Carter came running in. "This guy is nuts. We need to get him away from Jaimie right now!" All three men were growing nervous while listening to their conversation.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

They could hear everything… "Carter we gotta go NOW! We have to find her now."

"We are tracing her phone now Dean. As soon as we get a location we are on our way."

"Why the hell would she go off by herself?" Ty asked. He ran his hand over his face. "If she was feeling uneasy about this guy she should have told us." "She told me." Dean said shaking his head. "She told me; and I told her that it would all be over soon." Carter walked over to Dean and Ty. Looking at Dean… "Its not your fault Dean. She knew what she was getting into. It's what we do." Just as he said that they got a location on her.

"Marcus please…." "Why not Jaimie? You're beautiful, why shouldn't I get to sample the merchandise like everyone else huh?" Jaimie was trembling. "Look Marcus I just wanted a day to myself; I need to think things through. Please! Just leave me alone and we can talk about it this later tonight over drinks. Okay?" Marcus began to laugh. "Right Jaimie. You're gonna have drinks with me tonight?" "Yes" She said in a ragged whisper.

Jaimie finally broke free of his grip and kneed him in the groin. She began to run as Marcus fell to the ground "YOU LITTLE BITCH….." The guys could hear everything. They were getting antsy. "Guys we have a location she's in Shae Park." Carter yelled as they jumped in Dean's Range Rover. While on their way, they could hear her running. She was struggling to pull out her phone from her pocket. "Dean? Dean are you there?" "Jaimie we're on our way! Where's your Glock?" "Dean?" "Jaimie? Jaimie? Where's your Glock?" He could hear her breathing heavily…. "I don't have it." She had to slow down. She was running out of breath. She was a good runner, but under these circumstances she was going faster than she had ever run and she didn't have running shoes on; at least she wore her Uggs. They were flat.

"This guy is fixated on her. We have to find her or he's gonna rape her; maybe even kill her." Ty said as he was driving. "She still didn't blow her cover. He has no idea she's undercover. Hopefully we get to him before he lays another hand on her." Carter said. Dean was sick about it. Davies was a pretty big guy. "How long do you think she can defend herself Carter? He's twice her size. He easily has 100 lbs on her." Dean said in a panicking voice.

Dean didn't hear her running anymore. "Jaimie? Jaimie…" She put the phone up to her ear. "I'm here. I have to stop for a minute and catch my breath." "Jaimie you have to keep moving. He's probably not far behind." Carter said. "I don't know how much longer I can run." "Jaimie listen to me…" Dean said. "We just pulled into the parking lot. GPS says you are going West. You need to turn and go North we will find you WHATEVER DO, DO NOT BLOW YOUR COVER! I want you to put your phone away and leave it on so we can hear you. Okay?" With a shakey voice…"Okay." She said and she slipped her phone back in her pocket. She began to head North.

Dean, Carter and Ty started running North into the deep acreage of the woods She started to pick up the pace again as she heard Davies yelling for her. "Jaimie if you come to me now I won't hurt you…but if I find you you'll wish you were dead. Just as he said that he saw her running. "Get back here you bitch." He caught up with her and he jumped her. She fell to the ground. He turned her around and hit her in the face. She was bleeding from where he split her cheek open. She struggled again to get away but he grabbed her by the back of the neck and turned her around and grabbed her by the vest she was wearing and pulled her close to him. He leaned in and kissed her on the lips. "Jaimie why are you running away from me. You're a prostitute. What do you care if I mark my territory? Huh?" She was stunned. She couldn't answer. All she kept thinking is "Why didn't I bring my gun…" He shook her. "I asked you a question…" He screamed at her.

"We gotta find her. We gotta find her fast." Ty said. They could hear him. They knew they were close. Really close. They each went in from a different direction with their guns drawn. Dean could hear Jaimie voice from his phone….she was struggling. "Marcus please….not like this. A man has NEVER force himself on me. PLEASE…..she pleaded. Dean had to stop for a second. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He knew that Marcus was going to rape her.

Marcus threw Jaimie onto the ground. When she landed she hit her head on a rock she was now semi-concious. Marcus smiled….now I get to expierence you the way your gentlemen callers do. He bent down and started to unzip her pants. Jaimie couldn't even focus. All of a sudden Dean jumped out of nowhere and tackled Davies off of Jaimie. Davies got up and lunged for Dean but Ty and Carter both slammed him down to the ground. Looking at Dean "YOU'RE A COP?" He said looking stunned.

Dean ran over to where Jaimie was laying on the ground. Blood dripping down her face Her eyes were now closed. He kneeled down beside her. "Jaimie?" Dean shook her. "Jaimie?" She began to stir. She couldn't concentrate. Dean smiled. "Hey baby; think you can sit up?" "Yeah…." As she began to sit up she felt dizzy. "My head." She said as she put her hand up to the back of her head. She was bleeding. Carter and Ty walked over to Dean and Jaimie after restraining Davies. Ty went behind Jaimie and put his hand to the back of her head. "She's got a pretty big gash." Ty gently place a kiss to the top of her head. "You had us all scared sweetheart." Carter gently smiled at Jaimie. "Are you okay Jaimie?." She just looked at him in a daze. She didn't say anything. Carter looked at Dean and Ty. "She needs to go to the hospital." They gently helped her up. She was very shakey on her feet. Dean picked Jaimie up and carried her to the car. Carter had called an ambulance and while they were waiting for it to arrive they began to ask her what happened.

They had opened the tailgate to the back of the Range Rover and sat her down on it. Dean sat on one side of her Ty on the other. Carter knelt in front of her. "Jaimie what were you thinking? Why would you leave your room without notify any of us?" Carter asked. "Ummm, I just thought I would go for a walk. I didn't think that Marcus would follow me. Thought never crossed my mind." Dean looked at Jaimie. "Why wouldn't you take your gun with you?" She started to get agitated and tried to get up. She was still very wobbly on her feet. "Ut Ut. No you need to sit here until the ambulance comes." Ty said. "Jaimie I know your upset right now but we need to know what conspired before you left the building. "Dean said." "You know what happened Dean! You were there." She screamed at him. Dean got up and walked away. He couldn't take seeing Jaimie this upset. He figured he would let Ty deal with her. "Calm down Jaimie!" Ty said. "We just want to be clear on the details so we are all on the same page okay." She shook her head. Tears in her eyes. "I know. I'm just exhausted. I'm sorry." "It's okay." Ty said.

Davies was sitting on the ground in front of the Range Rover. Carter and Dean walked over to him and pulled him up. Dean leaned in real close to Davies "What were you going to do to her?" Davies smiled. "Same thing you did to her last night." He chuckled. Dean was about ready to punch him right in the face when Carter intervened.

"Dean he's not worth it. Don't risk him getting out on a technicality because you couldn't keep you temper in check." Dean shook his head. "For you information I held her last night. I held her so she could get a good nights sleep. Something she hasn't gotten since this whole case started." Carter pulled Dean aside. "Don't let this guy get under your skin too." Dean shook his head and walked away.

The ambulance had just arrived. Dr. Jameson from the ER had been doing a ride-a-long this evening so he and the paramedics began to check Jaimie over. Dean walked over to her just in time to hear what the paramedics had to say. They asked Jaimie what her name was. What time of day it was. What day it was etc. She seemed to be in a state of shock. She started to tremble a little it was a little chilly out. Dean reached in the back of his car and got a blanket for her. "Here ya go sweetheart."

Dr. Jameson pulled Dean and Ty aside. She has a deep laceration on her cheek. A cut on her forehead and a deep laceration on the back of her head. She is definitely gonna need stitches for her head. I can do that right here if she want's me to. Seems to me she's been through enough tonight. We could save her a trip to the ER. I can butterfly the cheek and forehead so they don't scar. She can go home but she shouldn't be alone." "I'll stay with her." Dean said. And with that the Doctor gently slapped him on the back of the shoulder. "Good man." Dean smiled.

Dr. Jameson, Dean & Ty walked back over to the ambulance. The parmedics were checking her vitals. Everything seems good. Her bloodpressure is slightly elevated but given the cirmstances….the paramedic said. "Jaimie….I was just telling your partners here that we can patch you up right here in the ambulance and you can go home from here. How's that sound. "Good." She said. "Let's get your wounds cleaned up and stitch you head up…okay." Dean got in the ambulance with Jaimie while she was being stitched up and Ty was filling in Carter about what the Doctor had said.

The doctor gave Jaimie some pain medication and released her. "You ready to go home?" Dean asked. She smiled at him a tired smile. "Yeah." Carter had told Dean that he and Ty would go collect Jaimie's belongings from the apartment that Davies had set up for her.

They arrived at Jaimie's apartment. Jaimie immediately went to her bed. She had a full length mirror on the bathroom door facing her. She looked in the mirror and couldn't believe how awful she looked. "Oh my God!" Touching her face. Dean walked up behind her. "You're gonna be fine." "Look at my clothes, look at my face, look at my hair!" Her face, clothes and hair were all covered in dirt and blood. She started to undress but stopped. "Dean could you help me? My arm and shoulder really hurt." "Sure." He said and he helped her get her sweater off. When he saw her arm and shoulder completely bruised he was shocked. He had no idea she had been thrown to the ground that hard. "Ummm maybe we should go to the hospital. Get you checked out." "NO!" Jaimie said. I just wanna be home. Okay." "Okay" He said. "Would you help me wash my hair. I can't do it." Sure will. Why don't I draw you a bath and I will wash your hair while you soak in the tub. Might sooth your aching muscles." "okay she said.


End file.
